User talk:Jogorian
Welcome Hi, welcome to Multiverses Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jogorian page. Multiverse is a wiki where you can create your own species, planets, technology and help contribute to a virtual universe! Before you start making planets, please make a plant, robot, technology piece! Once your ready to start making planets please contact a admininistrator! Im really looking forward to contributing with you, please take a look at my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pinguinus (Talk) 19:40, August 24, 2011 Chat? I think we should make some plans for the Jogorians. Orangutans99 (talk) 23:07, August 3, 2012 (UTC) I have joined chat. See you there! Orangutans99 (talk) 05:50, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi, can we chat, I have a few plans we could make, If the Jogorians can hold out so long perhaps The Assembly wouild be able to push them back? Yuy168 (talk) 00:50, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Fiction Ideas! Okay guys, I have a fiction idea that covers the events on Lithuia during the first days of the invasion that will also answer a lot of questions that involve the Star Gods. I need some help writing it though, so if you're interested just reply to this topic :P thanks! Jogorian (talk) 22:34, August 9, 2012 (UTC) As usual, yes, I'd love to help! Orangutans99 (talk) 23:00, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Great! I'll be on chat until 12 am PST, so 3 am your time. If you could PM me, we can start laying the outline of the plot, characters, and most importantly, how the Star Gods fit into it all. Thanks! Jogorian (talk) 00:24, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Chat? Orangutans99 (talk) 02:40, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about the mishap earlier, but you should enter chat ASAP because I've started the story. Orangutans99 (talk) 01:53, August 14, 2012 (UTC) I saw. I'll geton. :D Jogorian (talk) 06:35, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Chat? We should discuss Our Powers Combined in chat. Orangutans99 (talk) 00:23, August 15, 2012 (UTC) I'll be on at around 9 PM PST or 12 AM yours. If you'll be on then? And I agree, we do need to talk about OPC. 01:01, August 15, 2012 (UTC Possibly, but it's only a possibility. Orangutans99 (talk) 01:09, August 15, 2012 (UTC) I see haa Jogorian (talk) 04:31, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry bout not being in chat yesterday, but today I'm on. Chat. Orangutans99 (talk) 03:43, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Okay! I'll be on! Jogorian (talk) 04:38, August 16, 2012 (UTC) OPC Sorry about not being on chat recently (I got to 11:52 last night, but alas), but it's your turn with Our Powers Combined. Have the Jogorians fighting off some flesh thieves, and then make the Daa just blow the theives to pieces in a few shots. The Jogs then hail the Daa as Star Gods and they join them. I'm going to write the next part with Mykarian conversation, and then JPT will write a part with the Jogs vs. the Cybers. Orangutans99 (talk) 17:13, August 16, 2012 (UTC) So, write a new chapter? Or what? And the fighting occurs in the Viperius, right? Jogorian (talk) 23:40, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Ya. The fighting's JPT's part tho. You're just going to have the flesh thieves fighting the Jogs (the fleshies are always in viperius) and the Daa. Chat? Orangutans99 (talk) 01:32, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Alright. I'll be on for the rest of the night. Insomniac :P and I'll start writing it now. Jogorian (talk) 04:34, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Now, I believe I ahve the opportunity to talk with you thru chat. I'm already on, and I think Yuy can be on quite soon. We should discuss OPC in depth. Orangutans99 (talk) 03:38, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I am terribly sorry for not being available. I had a few job interviews. Perhaps when you return from Ireland, we can then begin in depth discussion! Jogorian (talk) 20:08, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'm still going to be on in ireland :P. Different timescales, though. Orangutans99 (talk) 21:13, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Ohkay xD I'll try and be on during those times, and I'll be on for a few more hours editing here and there. :P Jogorian (talk) 23:16, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Well, if you have time now.... CHAT! Orangutans99 (talk) 23:43, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Punishment to the Haters Jogorian, where have you been all this time? D: It's your turn for OPC, though. Is this because of JPT's nonsense? Yuy 'n' I, Multiverses detectives, have already found a way to return the 'favor' delivered by JPT. Orangutans99 (talk) 22:20, August 26, 2012 (UTC) I was showing a pig at a fair. :P I posted a blog about it? I think... I did it from my cell phone, so I don't know if it properly posted. Anyway, I'm back now! But, depressed beyond comprehension, so I'll try and write good material, but no guarnatee. :/ Jogorian (talk) 02:30, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Why depressed D:? And ya, now I remember the blog :\ Orangutans99 (talk) 07:38, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Long story that I'll explain in PM. :/ Jogorian (talk) 18:07, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Hello there Jog! We need chapter nao, friend. I'm starting a new docs, the other one was for the sequel, The Power is Thine. Here's the link- https://docs.google.com/demo/edit?id=scABzUyx2rRZjEFj2eban2btO&hl=en&dt=document#document You got off literally a minute before I got on! D: Oh well, I'll catch you soon. I'll be on for awhile. Jogorian (talk) 00:57, September 4, 2012 (UTC) NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!! I'm on chat... if you see this... :\ Orangutans99 (talk) 01:19, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Hey Jog! I'm on chat- we need to discuss some stuff. If yuy comes back, then I'm going to give a science lesson. Orangutans99 (talk) 22:41, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Elpis Well, hmm. Yuy and I are making Elpis civilizations, much like the Wazel Wars thingy. (just look it up) Since you've got the superior military mind here, do you think you'd want to have a civilization? We may get some more people involved. If yes, just give us a name (make it slightly Elpisian) and a couple sentences in overview. If you could write the article, that'd be great! I'm sure you'd have no trouble making classes- I'll be making rough ideas for ship generalizations- frigates, early cruisers, ship-of-the-lines, galleons, et cetera. Their tech isn't as advanced, so don't expect to have ships exploding everywhere in stories, it'd more be expanded moments of ships being torn apart. Orangutans99 (talk) 01:21, September 16, 2012 (UTC) I would love to! I'll brainstorm some name ideas and ships tonight while I'm at my friend's. I'll get back to you tomorrow, but I like the smaller scale warfare anyhow. So, yeah. I'll get on tomorrow and we can chat. Also about the Star Book publishing. :P Jogorian (talk) 03:13, September 16, 2012 (UTC) All I can say... YES! So, it's going to be much like Age of Sail combat- although we may upgrade to ironsides and other ships eventually. There's going to be a bit of land combat, although it'll mainly be melee. Their rifles are a bit suckish, and the only things that actually can do deadly damage are their long guns on platforms. Each civ has their own classes of frigates etc, so I hope we can have fun with this! Orangutans99 (talk) 15:13, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so like late 1600s-mid 1700s type of stuff? I'd like my tribal nation thing to be somewhat technologically advanced, but have lesser numbers. Not too far ahead, but maybe like rotating gun platforms (turrets) and have heavier ships, but numerically inferior. And then the muskets could be a little more perfected, such as actually being able to use them in combat to form line volleys of fire, like seen in the mid 1700s. But, yet again have fewer troops on the field, relying more on smaller battles and fighting on their terms instead of the enemies in order to achieve victory. And, also chat? I'm on. :P Jogorian (talk) 20:31, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'm on chat now :3. So, they took gunpowder from the main guys (mine and yuy's) and developed it far quicker than expected due to their intelligent folks. Well, we should get started and begin making our classes. I'm on chat FYI, sorry that I missed you. Orangutans99 (talk) 20:55, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Well, if you can get back onto the wiki, do you think you could message me as to continue the elpis battle thru docs? Also, I think we can make TPIT next week if Yuy does his thing. I'm finishing the GEM within a day, and Rovasa before friday. Thanks, Orangutans99 (talk) 18:30, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Ight. I'm on for a while. I'll be able to do so next week, too. At least I should be able to. Jogorian (talk) 22:01, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I'll be able to meet you on chat within a few minutes, I have a bit of homework left to do. Well, thanks :) Orangutans99 (talk) 23:32, September 19, 2012 (UTC) No problem :) Jogorian (talk) 01:13, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Chat? I've opened the docs, it should be under the 'shared with me' folder. Orangutans99 (talk) 01:21, September 20, 2012 (UTC) I have noticed a sudden three edits by you. Chat is a requirement. Orangutans99 (talk) 22:18, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Meh, sorry about chat. Anyways, the elpis things. I just got rome: total war, and I have enough money to get one for you! :) Do you want it? Steam is the way Yuy and I play, so do you have a steam account? Orangutans99 (talk) 20:45, September 30, 2012 (UTC) My internet is a piece of shat. So, it'd be laggy as hell. But, I suppose if you wanted to try. Account is asdfghjkl513 on Steam d: Jogorian (talk) 21:02, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Meh, nothing's coming up. I guess you could try searching for my name, it should come up better. - KoreaBoltzmanns, or just search West Korea. You should get a little clan-thing if you search that. Orangutans99 (talk) 21:11, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Added. 23:13, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Well. Meh. Did you download Rome Total War yet? Yuy and I will be on the whole day today (No school :3) so any time you want is fine. Orangutans99 (talk) 16:44, October 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm going hunting (Washingtonian :3) today, but I might not. I'll download it now though and try and get on for one battle perhaps. c: Jogorian (talk) 22:01, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello there! Chat? I'm doing homework, but a bit of slacking won't stop me :3. Just stuff like conjugating cedo, cedere, cessi, cessurus ''(which by the way is pronounced exactly the same as Kesurus) but yeah. Simple. Orangutans99 (talk) I like boba tea. 23:28, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Mehhhhhhh... Do I have to? I dislike chat. .-. Jogorian (talk) 01:21, October 9, 2012 (UTC) A short whisper You can't accelerate projectiles faster than the speed of light. The force would be imaginary and impossible :\Orangutans99 (talk) I like boba tea. 17:21, October 28, 2012 (UTC) A plan for plot development Is there a time when you can meet on chat? I'd like to discuss the Trade War thoroughly. Orangutans99 (talk) I like boba tea. 17:18, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I'll be on late tonight if that works. I'd get on now, but I'm in an airport with a 5 hour layover and then a 2 hour flight to Las Vegas :/ -Jog It might work. Steam chat would be great if you can do that, but regular chat is fine as well. I'll be on at 9 eastern or so, then. Orangutans99 (talk) I like boba tea. 22:19, November 21, 2012 (UTC) I could get on Steam at around 1 am Eastern. It's the best I can do. :/ Wasn't shouting, swore because was tired as hell OPC had Auctor ships come out of Repmundo, thought you would catch on. Sorry.? Orangutans99 (talk) I like boba tea. 17:51, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Battles :\ It appears as if the Battle over Hardak IV article isn't finished. It's a background battle in the Jaonu War as a whole, but important in the Clearing of Viperius article. Just a simple little article would be great, if you could write one. Thanks, Orangutans99 (talk) I like boba tea. 22:59, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Hai jog, do you think you could go on steam chat some time soon? I'm at last planning Elpis battles. Orangutans99 (talk) I like boba tea. 01:21, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about the late reply. The 27th is ok. I'm still planning the Alakla world map - what would you say your empire's population is? The GEM's is roughly 2.275 billion (greater than that of china woot) with a surprising GDP of more than 120 trillion american dollars. Has to do with the food. The Grand Defense Legion is currently around 600k soldiers with more than 200k militia to give you an idea of defensive squads. Also, the GEM's pretty fakked up of a country. They have a city with the population of India, but just above the size of massachusetts. I think a seige of that would be a whole ton of different seiges. Kos has a population of 50M people, to give you an average idea. However there are only 10 of these megacities above a population of 10M. I'm going to keep track of all of the military units that we have, but I think we should make an excel docs for it just to see how the troops are doing. For the map, I'm going to use some tin figurines I got from waterloo for the biggest armies (Grand Legions, etc) and small stickers for the other ones. Defensive units shall be implied on the map. Maps in ETW shall be decided based on map terrain. Some terrain cannot be passed. Training of units shall be based on GDP and total worth. I think the GEM is worth somewhere around 6.2 quadrillion dollars right now. I'm going to set prices of units. In other words, it's going to be Alakla: Total War. Any other additions? Orangutans99 (talk) I like boba tea. 04:47, December 24, 2012 (UTC) I managed to catch you! Could you MW chat pls? Sorry, that was me :3 Orangutans99 (talk) I like boba tea. 19:54, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Hei jog, when do you think you're going to be open for discussion? Please contact me ASAP. Thanks, Orangutans99 (talk) I like boba tea. 01:39, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Jog where did you goes? Orangutans99 (talk) I like boba tea. 22:37, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Hai jog, I was wondering when you'll be next available. I'm going to be back at 7. I've added said cities onto the map. Thanks, Orangutans99 (talk) I like boba tea. 22:29, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Greetings, Jogorian. This is Ruuvaas the fifteenth, Emperor of the Daa and Dread Sovereign of the Auctor Empire and all of its holdings. We have noticed a large decrease in Jogorian forces in the war against the Mykarian Empire and their allies, the Assembly. As such, we have sent several Inquiry Probes to the Viperius Galaxy in hopes to discover a problem. We noticed a conflict between your soldiers and a high number of biological organisms on the planet of Lamann. We attempted to help, but our probes were destroyed by outlying vessels. As such, this is an offer to help in wartime. As your designated Protectorate and Supreme Star God, we are required by the Daa Laws of Warfare to declare war on any enemies of the Jogorians. We have sent out communications probes to other empires in this war, and we have made contact with the ones known as the Prothians and Chyztrek. Their status is desperate. We have prepared a fleet of a total of five million ships, led by our Venerable Gigaship ''The Might of the Emperor, ''and its commander the Dread Admiral Tuurii Maratuu. This will be accompanied by several billion drones and tanks, led by the General Kuuris Mao, and a team of Laoine scientists. We request an immediate response and expect an acceptance of our fleet. Sincerely, Emperor Ruuvas XV From Orang: I think we should write a story about a group of soldiers' struggle against the hydrans. We don't get very many 'personal' fictions here. Orangutans99 (talk) I like boba tea. 23:01, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Jog we need to talk ASAP. Pls. Pls. Pls. Orangutans99 (talk) I like boba tea. 00:02, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Jog if you ever return, I'd like to make a filme noire-esque story, if you would like to join in. I dunno why, I think that a Jogorian hive-ish world would make a good place for the '30's gangs and stuff. I'll be getting my computer back in a week or so, so I'm using a desktop. Orangutans99 (talk) I like boba tea. 23:20, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Ohai, could you go on chat (not steems is using desktop bcus is brokd laptohp) thx Orangutans99 (talk) I like boba tea. 23:55, April 11, 2013 (UTC) JOOOOOOOOOOOOG WE NEED NEW INTERUNIVERSAL BLAAAAAAAAAA Orangutans99 (talk) I like boba tea. 00:14, April 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: Aeiou No I'm not mad, actually I kinda want to see centro torn apart. As well as much of Vipierus. But that's just my destructive opinion. Orangutans99 (talk) I like boba tea. 23:31, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Harro? Jog aer u alife? Orangutans99 (talk) I like boba tea. 03:18, July 27, 2013 (UTC) O sorri abaut ruff paches. I am in summur camp, so I gets nu steems. Interwebs is shet in genral. Orangutans99 (talk) I like boba tea. 15:16, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Cud we MW talk? Orangutans99 (talk) I like boba tea. 02:17, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey jog, you can take control of all of my articles if you want for now so you can do the doomsday war more properly. We resolved the Second Titanic War with removal of the big guys and now me and yuy are going to do some stuff in nice detail. Feel free to join us. Orangutans99 (talk) I like boba tea. 00:46, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Something along those lines, yeah. They don't need much maintenance, it's just that you can make articles for them if you need the Daa to help out in the Doomsday war some. Orangutans99 (talk) I like boba tea. 17:31, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Hey Jog, don't forget about us. I haven't been editing becoause Orangutans still has some school shit he needs to do and we haven't been able to work together. He finishes this week though so Multiverses will live! Yuy168 (talk) 20:24, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Deletion Oh boy, here we go. *Cephaloselache *Con-rit *Row *Cybertooth Food *Carcharosaur *Roc *Startos *Grootslang *Burrunjor *Story: Cybertooth War *Story: Launch! *Apocalypse *Canisaurus *Teuthisuchine *Tartarus *Tartarus Zoo *Dracoplanetae *Cybertooth/King *Cybertooth/God *Cybertooth/President *Sharkhound *Scoutbug *Dinopods *Complex Z *Steeldragon *Eden Underground That's about it. Jurassic Park Treasury (talk) 02:04, October 16, 2014 (UTC) re:Warning Apologies. Starting now, I will refrain from posting about Scandinavia. [[user:CrimsonAssassin|''Crim]] ''de la Crème'' 06:33, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for deleting the articles. Jurassic Park Treasury (talk) 02:22, November 5, 2014 (UTC) I forgot some articles. I forgot a lot of articles that still need to be deleted. *Dragua *Suchos *Daggerjaw *Snapfly *Gigapterus *Spiderblossom *Kasai rex *Petsuchos *Isonade *Tusked leviathan *Bonebreaker *Crolphin *Death ripper *Equisaur *Eotyrannos *Hodag *Harvestor *Holstelid *Kawako *Mantitree *Leaping menace *Pingorca *Pelagic dragon *Pittrap *Popobawa *Sea menace *Scythehand *Ventbeast *Violetmouth *Varanadraco *Well to Hell *Xenorcinus *Whalshrimp *Omnishrimp *Algaeworm *Cerarider *Mega omnishrimp *Sulphish *Infernal Plains *Spine Island *Cipactli *Ika-Roa *Jasconius Sorry for the long list. Jurassic Park Treasury (talk) 01:39, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Hello from Omniverse Nexus I don't know if you guys remember us, but I'm from Galactic Crucibles Wiki, one of Multiverses' affiliates. I'd thought I'd let you know that we're in the process of migrating all of our work to a new domain at http://omniversenexus.net so that we have our own license (basically the same as wikia except specific guidelines were given about adaptations). We're also merging all of our sister projects (Erudite Tales and Infinite Histories) onto the new domain as well. The old wkias will still be around but they will no longer be updated. Currently on the new site, we're still listing Multiverses Wiki as an affiliate of the Omniverse Nexus.Krayfish (talk) 18:27, March 19, 2016 (UTC)